Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue Credits
Opening Credits *Distributed by R.K.O. Radio Pictures, Inc. *Walt Disney presents *"Rob Roy, the Highland Rogue" *Color by Technicolor *Filmed in VistaVision *With the Talents of: Richard Todd, Glynis Johns, James Robertson Justice, Michael Gough, Finlay Currie, Geoffrey Keen *Production Supervisor: Ken Peterson *Assistant Directors: Dan Alguire, Edward Hansen, George Probert, Jim Swain *Concept Artist: Eyvind Earle *Storyboard Artist: Bill Peet *Casting Animation Artist: Ken Peterson *Music Titles: Cedric Thorpe Davie *Film Processing: Bill Brazner *Secretary: Marie Dasnoit *Script Supervisor: Emilie Ehlrich *Special Processes: Ub Iwerks *Sound Director: C.O. Slyfield *Sound Recording: Harold J. Steck, Robert O. Cook *Film Editor: Donald Halliday *Music Editor: Al Teeter *Copyright MCMLIII Walt Disney Productions All Rights Reserved *Approved MPAA Certificate No. 9373 *I.A.T.S.E., M.P.S.C., 839, A.F of L. *RCA Sound System *Musical Direction: Oliver Wallace, Paul Smith *Musician: **Ethmer Roten: Flute *Orchestrations: Edward Plumb *Story and Styling: Ted Sears, Erdman Penner, T. Hee, Bill Peet, Winston Hibler, Joe Rinaldi, Milt Banta, Ralph Wright, Bill Cottrell, Xavier Atencio *Layout: Charles Philippi, McLaren Stewart, Tom Codrick, A. Kendall O'Connor, Hugh Hennesy, Ken Anderson, Don Griffith, Sual Bass, Xavier Atencio, Al Zinnen, Thor Putnam, Lance Nolley *Color and Styling: Mary Blair, Claude Coats, John Hench, Don DaGradi *Backgrounds: Ralph Hulett, Ray Huffine, Art Riley, John Jensen, Alan Maley, Thelma Witmer, Al Dempster, Dick Anthony, Eyvind Earle, Brice Mack, Art Landy *Stop Motion: T. Hee, Bill Justice, Xavier Atencio, John Jensen, George Pal *Technical Assistants: George Pal, John S. Abbott, Betty Lou Allen, Siska Ayala, Bob Baker, Leo Barkume, Dave Bater, Jan Bax, Hill Beekman, Lloyd Bockhaus, Carmelita Chapman *Ink and Paint: Carole Barnes, Eleanor Dahlen, Raynell Day, Eve Fletcher, Karin Holmquist, Darlane Kanagy, Ann Lord, Joanna Romersa, Carmen Sanderson, Emalene Seutter, Marcia Sinclair, Val Vreeland, Joyce Walker *Inkers: Lee Guttman, Charlene Miller *Clean-Up and Inbetween: Floyd Norman *Checking and Scene Planner: Ruth Thompson *Clean Up Supervisor: Fred Hellmich *Directing Animators: Milt Kahl, Frank Thomas, Wolfgang Reitherman, Ward Kimball, Ollie Johnston, Marc Davis, Eric Larson, John Lounsbery, Les Clark, Norm Ferguson *Character Animators: Kenneth Muse, Bill Schipek, Lewis Marshall, Jack Carr, Bill Justice, Art Stevens, Herman Cohen, Ken Southworth, Ross Bagdasarian, Hal King, Cliff Nordberg, Fred Moore, Bob Carlson, Hal Ambro, Harvey Toombs, Ken O'Brien, Don Lusk, Bill Justice, Judge Whitaker, Marvin Woodward, Jerry Hathcock, Hugh Fraser, Art Stevens, Eric Cleworth, Clair Weeks, Oren Jacob, Eben F. Ostby, Rick Sayre, Ed Catmull, Ali Rowghani, Jim Morris, Robert Clampett, Tim Burton, Lori McAdams, Greg Brandeau, George Pal *Effects Animators: George Rowley, Josh Meador, Jack Boyd *Assistant Effects Animation: Dorse A. Lanpher *Assistant Animation: John Ahern, Lou Appet, George Bakes, Carole Beers, Gordon Bellamy, Don Bluth, Shelia Brown, Bob Carr, Joan Case, Retta Davidson, Tom Ferriter, Ric Gonzalez, Wes Hershenson, Harry Hester, Sam Jaimes, Lin Larsen, Gary Mooney, Margaret Nichols, Bill Nunes, Doris Plough, Joe Roman, Phil Roman, Glenn Schmitz, Donald Selders, Ed Solomon, Bill Southwood, John Sparey, Grace Stanzell, Dave Suding, Gwen Wetzler, Allen Wilzbach *Animation Checking: Buf Nerbovig, Ann Oliphant *Camera: Ed Austin, Allen Childs, John Fox, Duane Keegan, Roy Wade *Story and Screenplay by: Lawrence Edward Watkin *Producers: Fred Qrimby, Ross Bollinger *Produced by: Walt Disney *Directors: Haimlton Luske, Clyde Geronimi, Wilfred Jackson, Harold French *Live Action Model: Eleanor Audley, Frances Bavier, Madge Blake, Spring Byington, Jane Fowler, Ed Kemmer, Helene Stanley Ending Titles *The End A Walt Disney Production *Cast **Richard Todd as Rob Roy MacGregor **Glynis Johns as Helen Mary MacPherson MacGregor **James Robertson Justice as John Campbell, 2nd Duke of Argyll. **Michael Gough as Duke of Montrose **Finlay Currie as Hamish MacPherson **Jean Taylor Smith as Lady Margaret Campbell MacGregor, of Glengyll **Geoffrey Keen as Killearn **Archie Duncan as Dugal MacGregor **Russell Waters as Hugh MacGregor **Marjorie Fielding as Maggie MacPherson **Eric Pohlmann as King George I **Ina De La Haye as Countess von Pahlen **Michael Goodliffe as Sir Robert Walpole **Martin Boddey as General Cadogan **Ewen Solon as Maj. Gen. Wightman **Ian MacNaughton as Callum MacGregor **Ted Follows as Douglas MacGregor **May Hallatt as Ballad Hawker **Hamilton Keene as Fort Commandant **Henry Hewitt as Lord Parker **Malcolm Keen as Duke of Marlborough **David Keir as Servant to Argyll Category:Movie Credits Category:Opening Credits Category:End Credits Category:Disney